


Professionals

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Competency, F/F, Gen, Mechanics, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hana demonstrates how well-made the tool she's invented is.(competency porn meets mecha-porn? fill for Overwatch: D.va/any, watersports; D.va has something built-in in her mech to help her relieve herself.)
Relationships: Ana Amari & Hana "D.Va" Song, Ana Amari/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous, The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019





	Professionals

**Author's Note:**

> [link to the prompt](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/27607.html?thread=3854807#cmt3854807)

Hana has not once stuttered while talking and showing off her mech to the highly decorated, highly praised, highly respected, second in charge of Overwatch, the best sniper alive Captain Ana Amari.

Then the captain tells her that she'll need a demonstration of all the adjustments she's installed into her mech to approve it for Overwatch's missions, and Hana's thoughts come to a halt.

"Even The NBN?!" Hana asks.

"The NBN?" Captain Amari replies with a tiny furrow on her brows.

Hana blushes under her gentle gaze. The NBN isn't something she's usually embarrassed or bashful about. Especially considering that she came up with the idea herself, then helped designing the tool.

"Um, well..." Hana starts with just a faint tremor to her voice. "...sometimes we need to relieve ourselves right before, during, or after battle, but we can't leave our mechs to do so." She pauses, examining the look on Captain Amari's face. It doesn't tell her whether the captain got her meaning or not, it tells her absolutely nothing.

It isn't a look of indifference or displeasure or boredom, it's sheer neutrality. _Professionalism_.

"I proposed the idea to MEKA's administration, and after lengthy discussions, they saw how useful it can be. So we built it and installed it into our mechs to help us during inconvenient moments; No Break Needed," Hana finishes, confidence returning fully.

She won't embarrass herself in front of Captain Amari of all people. The NBN has spared them a lot of annoyance and discomfort.

The captain smiles softly. "I assume that need is not out of nervousness for you, Ms. Song."

"Hana—you can call me Hana." Hana squares up, brightening with pride. _The captain knows her that well?!_ "And of course not! I don't get nervous. I want to get them all—with The NBN, I don't have to ever retreat."

"I see, that's important commitment, Hana," Captain Amari says. "Are you comfortable with me examining the tool's performance? It's only so I can have complete understanding of all the devices around our agents use in battle. We need to know the limits and guidelines of everything. It's not a safety-concern, and absolutely not an attempt to study the design without permission."

Hana gapes at her. "You want to see me p—" Hana pauses, heart racing with embarrassment and shock. "—urinate?!"

Captain Amari speaks to her with respect, and now with a hint of reassurance. "Yes, I must check everything. I will not let my agents go into battle without knowing what can and can't be used to help in case of an emergency, and you're one of my agents now, Hana. Official or semi-official or neither, I'm responsible for you and your safe return." Hana's stomach churns with sweet heat as Captain Amari continues, "we can have Dr. Ziegler check instead of me if that'll be more comfortable for you. Or if there's an educational video we can watch."

She speaks to her officially, so Hana returns to her senses. The experts in MEKA have seen them try it, to make sure everything is comfortable. Though they were doctors and scientists, Hana didn't think much of it.

Captain Amari is... _Captain Freaking Ana Amari_!

Hana clears her throat, heat going wildly scorching under her skin. Around them in Overwatch's hangar, there're a few people, but they're away from them, busy with their own tasks. They can't see them properly.

"It's very hygienic tool, captain," she says, "I made sure the design supports that aspect fully. We charge it with a sanitizer solution that lasts for seven, uhm, rounds." She walks over to the back of her mech, inviting the captain to follow her. "It cleans itself thoroughly after each round, so using it again is like using it for the first time. Currently, it's installed in twenty mechs, with only expected issues having been reported, none of which is hygiene-related."

Hana actually feels a little of calmness as she speaks, The NBN might sound embarrassing, but it's useful.

"Does it come in two versions to accommodate different genitals?"

"Yes! But it's installed in the two versions. First it scans the body part, then it assembles itself accordingly."

Captain Amari nods, listening attentively. "Very well. Whenever you're ready, then. Or if you prefer we do this later, it's all right."

Bashfulness returns to Hana ten folds.

"Captain, wouldn't it make you uncomfortable or... or, like, disgusted?"

And again, the captain reassures her with affirming what this is. An examination of her mech to learn its potentials and abilities for Hana's and her soon to be fellow agents' sake. Learning about The NBN shouldn't be any different from learning about the other features that Hana has installed into her mech. 

"Not at all, Hana," Captain Amari answers. She smiles, then adds wistfully, "trust me, there's nothing embarrassing or discomforting about this process. I've lost count of how many times I've seen my fellow agents answer their call of nature."

Hana blushes, and she covers that and her rising nervousness with a giggle. "Oh, you're right."

With that, Captain Amari turns quiet, evidently offering her time.

With that, Hana finds a little of courage. Or boldness, she supposes.

She looks around, and the other people in the hangar are still busy. So she gets into her mech and settles. She keeps the hatch opened, and starts trying to relax.

But she realizes, so abruptly, that there's throbbing in her pussy. Warm and good.

She readily ignores it.

She clears her throat, breathes in—breathes out, tries to feel whether her bladder has enough to demonstrate or not.

She did drink a lot earlier.

Hana clears her throat, then with her heart hammering in her chest and her pulse turning deafening, she presses on the screen, on the green square reading NBN.

Instantly, the square turns yellow and the inner spherical structure moves until the bench is diagonal, with her hips to the low side and her knees supporting her weight.

The handles holding her legs part just enough, spreading her thighs wide.

The tool gets to work without a hitch or noise, one metal arm scans her body, then another reaches for the comfortably-sewn zipper stretching from one inner thigh to the other and unzips it as a hatch in the bench, located right at her hips, opens.

"Very smooth transition, I see you're still able to reach the controls."

"Of course!"

"The tool's movements are calculated and impeccably smooth," Captain Amari comments, full attention and curiosity evident in her strong voice.

Hana now feels herself needing to pee, nervousness finally getting a hold of her.

She tries to cling to her professionalism. "They are, captain! It took us time to perfect them, the first couple designs often had the arms clashing, or slower or faster than what is needed. But—but not anymore!" But it's hard when her bottom is finally exposed by another metal arm parting the fabric of her suit, and cool air touches her pulsing flesh and heated skin.

Hana shudders as a cup-like tube, shaped to accommodate a female's vagina, presses onto her pussy adequately, snugly. With coldness.

Hana gasps quietly, her pussy clenches around nothing as the wide tube's mellow frame puts pressure on the top of her slit. _If she moves just a tiny bit, she can proper, more pleasant pressure on her clit..._

Hana immediately scolds herself for her shameful thoughts.

"Are you able to move away from it?"

"Yes." Hana pushes her hips outward, upward, to the sides, then settles again.

Hana has to resist rocking into it upon realizing how lewd she might've looked just now, and she can do that rocking. It's unintentional advantage to the tool—she panickedly looks around her through the mech's windshield, and there's still no one around them.

"Does it work with feces as well?"

Hana yelps, tensing up. "Y—yes!"

Captain Amari seems to notice the strain on her body and nerves. "Rest assured, Hana, a demonstration of how the tool adjusts to that will be enough."

She's so gentle with her that Hana does press down on the frame.

She whimpers.

"I'll go now."

"Very well."

Hana feels the urge, but she's tensed. She takes a deep breath, but the perfect dimensions of the tube, the way it fits her pussy, is tempting.

They laughed and joked wholeheartedly during the examination process at MEKA. Hana can't joke about this with _The_ Captain Amari, but she can be a professional through and through.

So determinedly, she presses down then relaxes. She pushes the hot stream of her pee strongly. A hint of pleasure makes her jaw hang, but she forbids herself indulging herself with that sensation.

She pees harder, fully aware that Captain Amari can see her stream and her butt and the way her body is slotted well on the tube.

She moans unintentionally, and though shame strikes instantly, she doesn't frown. She endures it.

When she finishes, she sighs, clenching once with a shudder.

She presses on the yellow NBN square, and it turns red as a small metal arm, with an round ending that's padded and covered with disposable, firm cotton emerges from the front of the tube. Then carefully, the tube withdraws slightly and the round, padded arm begins wiping her.

It feels nice that she trembles again. She still manages to say, steadily to an extent, "it's not rough cotton or anything. Not fragranced, either."

"It's very impressive and practical tool, Hana."

Hana senses a smile in her voice, she turns with the little space she has and finds that it's sincere. The captain nods at her.

Hana feels unexpected relief. A huge amount of it that intensifies the heat in her pussy and makes her aware of wetness.

She ignores it, facing ahead again. She feels a different kind of shame now: she should have better restraint on herself, that's all. Captain Amari hasn't laughed nor sounded disgusted or mocking or upset, she's genuinely sounded amazed.

Maybe Captain Amari doesn't mind her unintentional arousal or hasn't noticed, Hana thinks to herself. That thought in and of itself embarrasses, but she quickly commits to managing such demonstration better.

"Captain, you have no idea how many battles were turned to our favor because we weren't concerned about exposing our location or being distracted. It was a shocking suggestion at first, though—to the administration and some of my fellow pilots."

"I'm not surprised it was."

Hana clears her throat. "For... for the second... _call_ , we only have to double click and the option for that will show."

Hana does that, and another green square appears on the screen. She presses it, and the inner structure changes her position again. It makes the angle sharper, but balances her weight on her knees and feet. It's almost like a squatting position, but not quite. Her anus is exposed properly, and the tube moves to her settle against it.

"The tool's made to be as comfortable as possible, but we aren't fully there yet, and if you have constipation..." Hana blushes upon speaking of that. Weirdly enough.

Captain Amari chuckles. "I can tell. But it's still a good addition to the mech, its good qualities very much outweigh the exhaustion drawn by the position."

Hana presses the red NBN square, and the tool retreats. It re-zips her suit and returns her position back to normal.

Hana exits her mech to find the same soft smile and respect on Captain Amari's face.

"Shall we continue to the other features?"

Hana raises her chin, and smiles, the heat and thrum of nervousness fading into returning steadiness. "Yes!"

***

(Later, when Hana lies on her bed in her personal room. She imagines putting a condom on the round, padded arm and letting it rub her, or making it still and lowering herself on it until it stretches her pussy. She imagines fucking it while Captain Amari watches and praises her.

She comes two times imagining that very inappropriate scenario, she comes two times while shame of liking that scenario makes her hump her pillow harder.)


End file.
